


One Thousand Miles

by quiet_0



Category: The Fourth Stall - Chris Rylander
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 13:42:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5871820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quiet_0/pseuds/quiet_0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>iBully can’t stand his friend’s taste in music, but it’s not like he has anyone else to talk to. One-shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Thousand Miles

**Author's Note:**

> Here’s a fairly short fluffy one-shot involving iBully and Great White from Chris Rylander’s Fourth Stall series. Meant to be a warm-up piece for a lengthy story I’m writing for history class. On a side note, my headcanon for iBully is that his real name is Hash Cutchens. Enjoy! :p

           “Making my way downtown, walking fast, faces pass, and I’m home bound,” Great White sang in an upbeat tone.

           “That song is triple lame, dude,” I said, tearing my eyes away from my current project: hacking into the mall’s wi-fi.

            Great White’s left eye twitched at my comment. He was clearly irritated. I probably shouldn’t have told him that, but I don’t regret a word I said. It truly was a tasteless, clichéd song, if you could call it that anyway. Now, dubstep and electronic mixes? That’s a different story. I could listen to those songs all day. In the shower, at school, and even when I’m about to sleep because that music is _legit_.

            “Mark my words, _Cutchens_. If you weren’t completely defenseless and terrible at scrapping, I would have kicked the shite out of you by now,” Great White threatened, gritting his teeth.

            I stared at him blankly. “I wouldn’t do that if I were you. You might end up with real shark teeth.”

           Great White scoffed and glanced in the other direction.

            I shifted my attention back to my phone screen. Using my various software tools, I searched for loopholes in the system that would allow me access to the mainframe. A faint melodious murmuring began to hum in sync with the music playing from the mall speakers. Boy. Whenever Great White wasn’t angry or eagerly picking fights, he sure was annoying.

            “Stop that,” I said.

            “No,” he replied, smugly.

            “If you don’t, I swear I’ll cut you.”

            “Try me.”

            That’s it! I’m not dealing with this pretentious kid! Not today! I hastily got up from my seat and headed in the direction towards the food court. The reception wasn’t that great from where we were sitting anyway. I could hear Great White beckoning me from behind my back, but I just ignored him. Who needs a lousy pop-loving sheep? I sure as hell don’t.

            I decided to settle in next to Starbucks which had a line that you’d expect to see at an insanely dangerous rollercoaster from some big-shot theme park. I’m not a fan of crowds or people in general, but whatever. It’s easier to hack the mall’s system through Starbuck’s free wi-fi because the connection isn’t a hundred percent secure. It was a public connection after all. Also, it takes less time this way. Right when I began to feel cozy, an extremely handsy couple takes the table to my right. I’m not going to get into morbid detail because that would be tmi and it’s not Tuesday. So, I’m forced into the dilemma of moving again and started heading back to where Great White was, as I had nowhere else to go. The closest internet café was ten miles away from here.

            I silently approached Great White. The guy was lounging comfortably on the same three-cushion sofa he had been resting on earlier. He had the most aggravating self-congratulatory grin on his face.

            “Back so soon?” he asked innocently.

            “Yeah, well, I didn’t miss you,” I replied, plopping down onto a nearby armchair.

            Great White chuckled softly and began to hum another tune that I recognized as contemporary. I sighed in slight annoyance, but continued hacking in silence. This was usually how we spent our time together. Just two kids hanging out at the local mall, wishing we were one thousand miles away from each other.


End file.
